Computer Confessions
by Astred
Summary: You can let you feelings go when your not face to face. Please read and review.


Madeline had made up her mind that it would be good for the operatives to get in the chat rooms from time to time. She knew that they could never have a relationship with anyone outside of Section. So this was a way that they were able to interact with the outside without anyone knowing who they were. She knew who her people were talking to because she kept them monitored. Just to make sure everything was going good. 

Nikita sat at her computer trying to decide if she wanted to do this or not. She never really liked chat rooms. She had to admit that the idea of being able to talk to people as though she was just like them was appealing. Free to do anything she wanted. 

She looked through the different chat networks to see if she could find an interesting one. After looking through them for about fifteen minutes she found one that sounded good. It was in 'Shockers chat'. She liked that one the best so she started to look through the different names to see one she liked. It did not take long to find one. 'DarkAngel' was the name. It reminded her of Michael. Even though she knew that he was on a mission and would not be on the computer right now, she thought that she could pretend she was talking to him. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Blaaze: So, DarkAngel. Where are you from? 

DarkAngel: All over. You? 

Blaaze: Same. What a coincidence. 

DarkAngel: True. 

Blaaze: How old are you? 

DarkAngel: 33. You? 

Blaaze: 26. But feel like I am alot older. lol. 

DarkAngel: I know what you mean. I feel the same way. 

Blaaze: Shoot, maybe we should get together. 

DarkAngel: lol 

Blaaze: Are you married? 

DarkAngel: Not anymore. You? 

Blaaze: Off and On. ha ha ha.. Long story. 

DarkAngel: You seem to be a nice person. 

Blaaze: So do you. 

DarkAngel: Sometimes. 

Blaaze: So, are you in a relationship with anyone right now? 

DarkAngel: I am not really sure. I love her and I think that she loves me, but we can't seem to tell one another. I hate being away from her. It seems that we are apart far too much lately. 

Blaaze: I know what you mean. It is the same with me. I love this man, but I don't know for sure if he loves me too. His actions show love, but his words don't. So I don't know what to think. 

DarkAngel: You talk alot like her. 

Blaaze: Really. That's cool. 

DarkAngel: When are you going to be online again? 

Blaaze: I don't know. I am busy alot. When will you be on again? 

DarkAngel: I am busy too. Let's get on tomorrow night at ten. Alright? 

Blaaze: Sounds great to me. 

DarkAngel: Talk to you then. 

Blaaze: Later. 

DarkAngel: Bye. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Nikita had never liked chat before but she enjoyed it tonight. She was able to open up to someone without them knowing who she was. She just wondered if she would ever be able to talk like that with Michael. Maybe one day. 

The next day at Section was pretty uneventful. She had been around the halls many times. She did not even go by Michael's office because he was not supposed to be back until tonight. After a while she was just drawn to it. When she got there, she saw him at his desk. 

"I thought that you were not supposed to get back until tonight." Nikita asked as she sat down in the chair across from his desk. 

"Plans changed. I came in last night. I called you but there was no answer. I was thinking about you." He did not know why he admitted that, but he just felt like telling her. 

That little confession just about made Nikita's mouth drop open. "I was thinking about you, too." she said. 

"Would you like to go and get some coffee?" Michael asked. 

"I would love to." She said and stood and looped her arm through his and they started to walk out. 

Birkoff was trying to keep from smiling as they walked by but could not. 

"What are you smiling about? What is so funny?" Nikita asked. 

"Nothing much, 'Blaaze'." Then he turned the other way. 

"I think that you stay on the computer too much. You have got to get out more." She smiled. 

Nikita laughed a little and turned back to Michael to walk out. Yet he did not move, he just stared at her. 

"What is the matter Michael?" Nikita asked. "Are you alright?" 

"You are 'Blaaze'?" he questioned with a stunned look on his face. 

"Yes." She stared at him for a minute. ".....Why?" 

"No reason. I was just wondering. Nice name." Michael said and he walked out with her. 

As they drank their coffee Michael stared at her. He tried not to, but could not help himself. They talked about alot of things. Then he walked her home. As they got to the door he gave her a very gentle kiss on the lips and then looked her in the eye for a minute before leaving. 

This stunned Nikita. She felt as thought her knees had turned into jelly. She always felt weak after kissing Michael. She could only guess that it was because of the intensity of it. 

After Michael left she went and took a shower and then got back on the computer to talk to DarkAngel. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Blaaze: Am I late or are you early? 

DarkAngel: I guess I am early. 

Blaaze: So what did you do today? 

DarkAngel: Not much. You? 

Blaaze: Same here. Did have a good talk with the man I was telling you about last night. 

DarkAngel: Really, that is good. I need to ask you for some advice. 

Blaaze: Sure, what is it that you want to know? 

DarkAngel: I told you about the girl that I love. I was wondering how do I go about telling her I love her. It has been so long since I have told anyone that I loved them. 

Blaaze: Well you can go about it in a few different ways. You can send her a letter if you don't think that you can face her. Or you can go and see her and hold her in your arms and tell her. Or last, you can just tell her in whatever way you can. You should tell her soon though, because trust me, she needs to hear it. Even if you are only able to say it once. 

DarkAngel: Do you really think so? 

Blaaze: Trust me. I know so. 

DarkAngel: I think that you are right I will tell her. I will do it right now. I guess I will let you go. 

Blaaze: Let me know how it goes. 

DarkAngel: Oh I promise, you will be the first to know. 

Blaaze: K. Talk to you later. 

DarkAngel: Oh, by the way. 

Blaaze: Yes? 

DarkAngel: I love you, Nikita. 

Blaaze: Michael? 

The End 


End file.
